A Pair of Screwed Up Lungs, a F*cked up head, and a Thirium Pump
by xXYou-Can't-Judge-MeXx
Summary: After deciding to turn a new leaf, Leo Mandfred wants to make up for his old habits by joining the DPD. Detective Gavin Reed is set to train him, and the android RK900 is ment to monitor them. However, things aren't so simple. Gavin begins to develop feelings for the other two men, who wach like him back... (rk900 isn't an option so I put oc)
1. On Our Way There

_**A lot of** **strong language here lads-**_

Leo Manfred walked into the office, looking around. During his interview last week, Fowler said to look for the angry detective with the shiny android in a white neckbrace who followed him around like a puppy. Soon he found Gavin sitting at his desk and RK900 standing next to him. "Uh...hello?" He asked awkwardly.

"Hey, I'm Gavin," he said emotionless. "Who might you be, hm?" He asked, pissed. He clearly wasn't a big fan of new people.

"My name is Leo Manfred, I'm supposed to be your new student...?" He leaned one hand on the desk, then pulled it back up and put it behind his back. He tried to look good and proper, he even had on a slick black suit.

"Oh damnit..." He sighed, dissapointed. "Well... Welcome I guess."

"Uh...thanks..." he cleared his throat, then turned to the android. "Does he have a name?" He asked. He hoped his new mentor wouldn't end up hating him.

"It's an it," he spat out. "And it's name is Conan," he answered cold.

"Oh..." anti-androids, got it. He turned back to Gavin. "Well, you know, I used to think like that, but..." he had been ready to tell the story of how he knew Markus, but...it would probably do more harm then good. "Nevermind...is there somewhere I can sit?" He asked, quickly losing hope in his new job. All he wanted was to make up for...his previous behaviour.

"Yeah, there's a desk on the other side of the room," he joked, followed by a small laugh. "But the desk in front of me isn't really used." He seemed to have brightened his own mood.

Leo smiled. "Thank you, sir." He said politely as he turned and sat in the desk across from Gavin.

"You can call me Gavin." He was a lot more friendly to Leo. "So, what inspired you to come work here?"

Leo felt relieved, wondering what had changed Gavin's mood. "I used to be into a lotta bad shit, I wanna make up for it. A was a bully, I wanna try to make it better, turn a whole new leaf, you know?" He smiled, feeling safer.

"Yeah, I know that feeling... Except I- Nah, forget it," he chuckled. "I just know that feeling."

"Oh," he smiled even brighter. "I guess we have a lot in common." He wasn't sure how to proceed. "So...what do I have to do?"

"We have a case," Conan began. "My job is to accompany and protect the two of you." He stated, raising his eyebrows as his LED spun from yellow to blue. "I suggest you grab your guns and we go."

"Well shit, alright." Gavin snatched his gun from his desk. "But I'm the boss. Of both of you."

"I'm well aware." Conan chimed.

"Pfft." Gavin started walking towards the door. He tried to sound and look cool.

Leo cursed under his breath, opening drawers in the desk to look for a spare gun. "I-I...um..." there were none, he was screwed, he had messed up on his first day, he didn't have a gun.

Gavin stopped. "You got a gun? Or nah?"

"N-no...I'm not supposed to have one yet, I think I can with your permission though!" He looked at him pleadingly.

"Then you have my permission," he said with a faint smile.

Leo felt his heart speed up, to which he thought 'what the fuck,' but couldn't help but smile. "Thank you...do you know where I can get one?"

"Uh... Borrow mine, I'll get another one." He held his hand out for Leo to grab the gun.

"Really...?" He couldn't remember being treated this kindly in a long time. He was especially surprised as Fowler had told him that Gavin could be dangerous. He walked forward and took the gun. "Thank you..."

"No problem." Gavin tried to seem nice, he hoped it'd work... From past times, he knew he could get flirty real fast. He searched for a gun and was successful. "Alright, let's go."

Leo nodded and followed him out, holstering his gun. (Yes, he was allowed a holster for that just-in-case.) Conan followed them, looking so much more machine when he walked than Leo remembered Markus doing. It was rather unsettling.

Gavin got in his car. He didn't seem to care who would get in the passenger's seat. He waited until both of them got in.

Leo quickly got into the passenger's seat; although he was all good and dandy about androids now, he wanted to sit next to Gavin. He was convinced the only reason for this was because he wanted to get on his mentor's good side. He'd later realize he was _very_ wrong.

Conan calmly got into the back seat.

Gavin started the engine. "Stay behind me, okay? I don't want you to die on your first case," he said protectively.

"Got it," he agreed, heart fluttering again. Was he nervous? Excited? Both? Neither? What was going on?

Gavin didn't show alot emotion, but he felt his heart make a little jump. That made him smile. What the fuck was this...?

"Both of your heartrates have elevated, is everything alright?" Conan asked from the back.

"Never better!" Leo burst out, turning red and dropping his smile.

"S-Shut the fuck up!" He snapped at the android. "I'm fine, okay?!" he had to calm himself down. This was a mild version of his dangerous side.

"Okay," Conan answered non-chalantly.

Leo's heart only sped up more. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

"Fucking androids..." Gavin hissed.

Conan took no notice. Leo could only hope that no violent outbreaks would occur between the two, he knew first hand what androids could do. Calm androids he liked. Angry deviants, however, were terrifying.

"Well, we're here," he sighed as he parked his car.

 ** _A/N:_** _Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! My friend and I are writing this together rp style, so it's a collaborative effort! We're not entirely sure how the relationships will turn out yet, that's the suspense part y'all :3_


	2. Things Start Going Wrong

Leo stepped out of the car without a word, looking the building up and down. It was a fairly small house, and very homely. Not exactly what he was expecting. "So, Conan, what happened here?" Leo asked.

"A house android attacted it's owner," the android stated. "That is the prediction."

"Any weapons or some shit like that?" Gavin asked cold. "Or do you not know that?"

"A butterknife is confirmed, and a loaded weapon is possible," Conan relayed. "It seems that the owner got high on red oce and lost control...then his life."

The question on the tip of Leo's tongue died at such words. "Red--red ice?" He asked nervously.

"Wait a minute, a fucking butterknife...?" Gavin chuckled. "How do you use that as a weapon?!"

"You'd be surprised, Detective Reed," Conan smirked. "I could kill you in over a hundred ways with a simple butterknife."

Gavin froze. "What...? That's..." Gavin tried to wipe that out of his memory. "A-Anyway, Leo, you said something about red ice right?"

Leo chuckled nervously. "Uh, y-yeah, It's fine, um," his hands were shaking this was it he was done for he was gonna get found out he never should have lied on his resumé--

"Detective Manfred, your heartrate has increased dramatically, is something wrong?" Conan asked, unable to read what was going on.

"Um--y-yeah, I mean, no, I mean, I'm fine, let's just go inside," Leo said, attempting to steady himself.

Gavin had a suspicious look on his face. "...Alright... Stay behind me, okay?" He opened the door, it was all quiet. He heard no sounds, nothing.

Leo nodded, taking a deep breath and then following him. Conan stayed in the back. Leo pulled out his gun just in case.

Gavin copied Leo. He didn't even think about that.

Conan wasn't equipped with a gun. He scanned the room, walking over to the body.

A weird sound started coming from the kitchen. Gavin looked back at it. "Did you both hear that?" He said fast.

Leo nodded, growing more and more anxious each second.

"I did," Conan admitted.

"Should we investigate it?" Gavin asked.

"Of course," Conan whispered.

Gavin went to investigate the noise, when suddenly a large, thin android popped out. It had a gun.

Leo froze. Oh gosh oh gosh this was a deviant and it was dangerous and it killed someone and it had a gun and--okay okay no time to panic Leo. He pointed his gun at the android.

Conan stepped forward slowly. "We're not going to hurt you," he announced.

"Oh, I know you are. I'm not a fucking idiot. You can't lie to me," the android spat out. Gavin was looking around quickly, feeling very unsafe.

Leo had his gun fixed on the deviant, but his hands were shaking so hard he knew he'd miss the shot.

"I promise, just put the gun down and no harm will come to you," Conan insisted.

"You can't lie to me, idiot." The deviant shot towards Gavin. Gavin panicked and closed his eyes shut.

Leo froze, going trigger crazy after a moment and shooting the deviant at least once.

Meanwhile, Conan had pulled Gavin to him, spinning around so that the bullet hit his own back instead of Gavin's chest.

"SHIT!" Gavin cussed. "Oh, damnit..." he stood up and brushed off his clothes. The deviant was dead. "Nice shot, Leo!" Gavin just realized Conan was hurt. "...Conan!"

"Don't worry," Conan reassured, standing up as well despite the fact that he was now bleeding. "None of my biocomponents were damaged, and I do not feel pain." He smirked. "Although, I must say I find it...pleasing to know you care."

Leo hadn't moved from the second he shot the deviant, hands shaking harder. He didn't currently have a tight grasp on everything.

"I... I don't care about you...! Why would I care about an android?!" He chuckled nervously. "...We're done here, I guess."

Conan simply began walking towards the door. Leo still didn't move a muscle.

"Leo, you okay...?" Gavin asked.

He blinked, panting. What had just happened...?

"I almost got shot, but Conan saved me. You also did, you saved us all by shooting the android. Thank you," he smiled, with a wink. He didn't realize he was being a little flirty.

Sadly Leo didn't notice the wink, slowly lowering his gun and holstering it. He just took a deep breath and walked back to the car, eyes on the ground. Gavin walked back too. "Conan, how do we stop the bleeding though? To make you not die?"

Conan slid into the passenger's seat this time while Leo quietly climbed into the back. "Well..." Conan began, "it should likely stop in it's own soon."

"Oh, I'm glad!" Gavin smiled

"Are you now?" Conan chuckled.

"...I uh, I'm just glad I don't have to pay to fix you, y'know?" Gavin grumbled.

"Alright then." Conan smirked.

Gavin had a deadly look on his face and was hiding his red tinted face in the hood of his jacket. He was clearly embarrassed.

Conan almost felt proud of himself. Leo was still silent.

Gavin was quiet too. "...So, who's happy they escaped that place?" He said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah..." Leo whispered.

"I hoped that didn't traumatize ya. We're probably gonna encounter big things together." Gavin told him.

Leo forced a laugh. "Yeah, totally!"

Gavin chuckled softly. He tried to hide it though, he hated showing softness.

Leo just hoped they'd get back soon.

"Shit," Conan whispered suddenly after a moment of silence.

"What's wrong?" Gavin asked quickly.

"The leakage from my wound hasn't stopped yet. This is...cause for slight concern, there must some malfunction..." he replied, moving his hand to cover the exit wound in his chest.

Leo perked up. "What?"

"Oh fuck..." Gavin was frustrated. "Uhm... Uh... What can I do to help you?"

Conan was silent, LED whirring yellow. He clearly had no idea.

"It's been over a month since androids have gotten equal rights," Leo noted. "So I'm a bit surprised Conan's here, but...do you think there are like, doctors and stuff? Or is there anyone you might know?"

"Yeah, I know a bitch who might help," he chuckled. He changed directions.

Conan was the silent one now.

After a while they arrived at the place. "Wait here in the car." Gavin got out and rang the doorbell.

Leo and Conan stayed put.

Kamski opened the door. He had a conversation with Gavin before coming over to the car.

Leo shrunk further into the car, intimidated. Conan made no movement.

Gavin opened the car door. "So, is it gonna die...? Or is there a way to fix it...?" Gavin asked. "We can fix him," Kamski reassured Gavin.

Conan stepped out, still holding his hand to the exit wound yet leaving the entrance wound uncovered.

"Alright, I see... Conan, you can just follow me," Kamski said, holding his hands behind his back.

Conan nodded obediently and followed the man.

Gavin slammed the door shut and got in the driver's seat of the car. He sighed.

Leo came forward from his hinding spot, leaning on the back of the passenger's seat. "So uh...was that Elijah Kamski?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yup, that was Elijah Kamski," Gavin answered.

"You know him...?" He pressed.

"Family," he sighed.

Leo sat back in his seat, a bit shocked.

Gavin seemed annoyed by these questions. He clearly didn't like talking about family.

Leo didn't press.

After a few minutes of silence, Leo cursed under his breath, hands shaking harshly. Sweat began to form on his brow, and he began to feel slightly nauseous. He knew what this was.

Withdrawl.

He quickly looked back at Leo. "Leo? Are you okay?!" Gavin asked concerned.

Leo only replied with a slight whimper and a growl. He wanted to be alone and needed someone there at the same time. He felt horrible and agitated and didn't trust himself.

"Leo, please talk to me. Is everything okay?!" Gavin looked at him with a scared look on his face.

"Just fuck off," he growled. "...but don't leave me." He swallowed, a tremor wracking his body. "Please?"

"Okay, I'll just... Stay right here." Gavin sat back down in the seat of the car. What could be wrong...?

Suddenly Conan knocked on the window, causing Leo to jump.

"The door's open!" Gavin called.

Conan opened the door and stepped inside, then turned his head over his shoulder and scanned Leo. "Detective Manfred, you seem to be experiencing--"

"I KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, SHUT UP YOU PLASTIC BITCH!" Leo snapped.

Gavin was impressed. "...Let's just go back to the station. Good idea?" he said calmly.

Both men kept completely silent on the drive, once again.


End file.
